


Little Flower of Horrors

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Gen, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Pan De Muerto recreates a musical episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.





	Little Flower of Horrors

As Manny was reading a book, he noticed a ghost girl hovering just outside the open window.

"Hey, Manny!" Pan De Muerto said. "Wanna go do something?" Out of nowhere, she pulled out a bagged loaf of bread, helpfully labeled "Bread" on the packaging. "I've got bread~!" To emphasize her point, Pan De Muerto compressed the loaf in her hands, producing a comical sound.

"Oh, sorry, Pan!" Manny started. "I'm busy right now.Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

Pan De Muerto nodded in agreement before flying off sadly. 

Back at her house, Pan De Muerto went to the basement, where her temporary guest and friend was busy sharping his scythe, for whatever reason. The ghost had to yell over the noise to be heard.

"Hey Jose! Whatcha doing?!"

The skeleton stopped sharping and looked at his host. "I'm don't mean to sound rude, Pan, but please, bug off. I'm busy at the moment." He continued his sharping, as Pan De Muerto once again left, depressed. The moment she stepped outside, however, the depression was replaced with an idea. She knew somebody who wouldn't be busy at this hour!

Frida Suarez was laying on her couch, eating from a bowl of popcorn. Her T.V. was blaring with the sounds of woman screaming and blood splatter. Horror movies were a favorite of hers.

Silently, Pan De Muerto began hovering behind the closed window. "Hey Frrrrridddddaaaa," she calls out to the blue haired girl, hoping that she'll answer. Instead, however, Frida just lowered the shade on the window, not even saying anything or looking away from her T.V.

Rejected once again, Pan flew back down to earth and started walking around aimlessly, a look of sadness upon her face.

"Why won't anybody spend time with me...?" she asks herself. She looks up, and spots a single star, brighter than all the others surrounding it. Recalling the old stories about wishing stars, she speaks a simple request.

"I wish I had somebody to spend time with me right now."

Of all the things that could've happened, near the bottom of Pan's mental list was the fact that the star would suddenly rush to the ground, causing a large impact that threw Pan off her hands. When she looked back up in the direction of the crash site, she saw an ominous green glow just outside of Miracle City.

Crawling through some bushes,Pan found herself at the edge of the crater, where a large, glowing, green, gooey, flower was laying motionless. As she caught sight of it, a musical voice suddenly projected itself from the rock.

 

Well, hello there, little girl,  
don't be shy,

A green tentacle came from the glowing rock and pushed Pan into itself, causing her to get some green slime on her hands. The voice continued.

Step right up, I'm a reasonable guy,

Along with another tentacle, a green eye popped up on the front of the rock. Pan De Muerto gave it a nervous smile.

Don't be frightened by the look in my eye,  
I'm just your average evil meteor from outta the sky.

A tentacle suddenly grabbed Pan De Muerto's head, suction coming from it. The tentacle then pokes around her head until it gets to one of her ears, where it tries to seemingly pull something out. It actually felt somewhat ticklish, so Pan couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she protested. "He- Hey, whatcha trying to do? Suck my brains out?"

The meteor looked closely into her ear for a second, before pulling back and flipping the ghost. When she got back on her hands, the flower started talking again.

Well I'm just shy, and scared in this place,  
just a fish outta water from outer space,  
you can see that the trip has left me tired and drained, so why don't you be a pal...  
...and bring me some BRAAAIINS!

Pan, honestly not being the brightest, heard the word "pal" and decided to help. "Okay!"

The meteor lifted Pan out of the crater, despite the fact that she could fly. Once she was put down, she turned and said to her new found friend, "Don't worry, new buddy! I'll get you all sorts of brains!"

Pan flew home again, idly wondering why she was the only one who was checking out the landing site of the meteor. Those curiosities were forgotten, however, when she went into her kitchen. She looked for a bit, before finding a box labeled "Bran."

Yes, Pan really wasn't all that bright.

Bringing the box back to the meteor, it grabbed it and looked at the label, before giving a look that questioned the intellect of this human. Throwing the box away, he reached into a nearby house and pulled out a book. Flipping it to a certain page, he then showed it to Derpy. The book was on a page showing an x-ray of a human's head, and a tentacle pointed to the brain. Pan understood quickly. "Okay! Where do I find these so-called 'brains'?"

Go down to your friend's place,  
see the dull expression on her face,  
you'd be doin' her a favor if you brought her to me,  
she ain't usin' her brain, she's just watching T.V.

Getting Frida out of her house, but a glowing green flower, a look of confusion entered her face.

"Say, what's the big idea, Pan-" Before she could finish her complaint, a tentacle dove into her ear, extracting her brain. The moment it popped out of her ear, her whole body took on a greenish shade, and she sat there, dumbly. Meanwhile, the brain was "eaten" by the tentacle, where it slid down to the rock. Ever so slightly, it grew.

After Pan witnessed all of this, the creature gave her further instructions.

Go down to Mr. Gomez,  
Didn't had a thought since forty-three,  
his brain is the portrait of atrophy,  
he ain't usin' it, why not give it to me.

After bringing the elderly man (who, for some reason, was wearing a stylish hat and suit) to the meteor, she received the same treatment as Frida, while the rock seemingly went into a chorus.

Brains, brains, I won't lie!  
I'll eat their brains 'til they're zombified!  
Sure, they might think it's deranged,  
But they won't give it a thought after I've eaten their brain.

The tentacles removed the hat and suit from the now-zombified Mr. Gomez, and instead placed it on Pan. Her smile was wide under her new apparel.

Brains, brains, it's okay!  
It's not a matter of it isn't gray,  
if at first they think it's strange,  
they won't think twice if they don't have a brain.

Pan and the two zombies bobbed along with the infectious beat, before a tentacle smacked Pan, telling her to go off and get more of the brains this thing craved.

Go down to the Won-Ton shop,  
my fortune cookie says that I just can't stop!  
I'll suck the noodle right out of their heads,  
then half an hour later, I'm hungry again.

Pan brought more and more humans back to the meteor, and every one of them had their brains eaten, turning them into dancing zombies. The meteor itself was also getting bigger and bigger; it was a wonder that no one else came to check it out.

Creep into the donut shop,  
sneak in, tip-toe past the cop,  
pick me up a cruller and a cupful of tea,  
and any other sweetbreads you happen to see.

As the creature went into the chorus again, the same cop that Pan had snuck past had actually had the common sense to check out all the music and glowing. Unfortunately for him, he also lacked the common sense to report this, and instead shoot at the creature, all of them going wide. His brain was then liberated from his cranium, and he joined the trove of dancing zombies, led by Pan.

More and more humans were brought by Pan, and more and more brains were feeding the creature. Even humans, such as Rodolfo Rivera, Maria Rivera (and Grandpapi), and even Mayor Rodriguez. At this point, it would be safe to assume that the majority of the town had been reduced to mindless dancers.

Brains, brains, I love 'em, I need 'em,  
my tummy jumps for joy when I eat 'em,  
big ones, fat ones, short ones, and tall ones,  
they're so delectable, especially the small ones,  
no time to cook 'em in a skillet,  
my belly's rumblin', I got a need to fill it,  
I don't fry 'em, the heat will only shrink 'em,  
I just grab myself a straw, and I drink 'em uuup!

The meteor was growing to massive proportions, as was the crowd of dancing zombies. They all danced in a familiar fashion for a while, as one of the zombie ponies was inexplicably playing a trumpet.

Manny finished reading a book

At that moment, he looked out the window and saw a green-hued glow coming from not too far away, and he could hear an infectious trumpet playing.

"Oh no Pan"

A tentacle patted Pan on her head.

You've been swell, to go around,  
and bring me every single brain in town,  
but with all these brains, I can't help but think,  
that there isn't one left out there to drink?

On her way to all the commotion,Manny saw Jose working on something through Pan's basement window. He was curious to what he was doing, but he didn't pay it any mind. 

Now, fess up, girl, come on, heck,  
is there someone that you're tryin' to protect?  
Bring him down here, to meet his end,  
and I promise, I'll be your bestest friend!

Hearing that, Pan gave the creature's eye a hug before setting off for the few she hadn't brought to the thing yet.

Brains, brains, I won't lie!  
I'll eat his brain until he's zombified,  
sure, he might think it's deranged,  
but he won't give it a thought, after I've eaten his brain.

On her way to fetch who she was thinking of bringing next, Pan ran into Manny, who just getting mad.

Brains, brains, it's okay!

Pan and Manny walked to the meteor.  
It's not a matter if it isn't gray,  
and if, at first, he thinks it's strange,  
she won't think twice if he don't have a brain.

Manny had finally caught sight of the giant rock, and stood in shock.

Braaaaiiiins, bring me his braaaaaiiiiin,  
bring me his BRAAAIIIIN, BRING ME HIS BRAAAAAAIIIIN!

The meteor let out an evil laugh as the song finished.

"Alright what's going on here-" Before Manny talked, a tentacle shot into his ear, pulling out his brain and leaving a mindless zombie. Pan poked him with a hand.

"Manny?"

The creature ate the brain like it did all the others, but it's eye dilated when it reached the rock part of him.

"Gah! What's happening?!"

The tentacles began melting away, as did the glowing green goo covering the rock. The creature then let out a pitiful yell.

"What a world...!"

The thing remained motionless, now just a brain-shaped flower with green goo puddling beneath it. Pan went closer to it, to see what had happened, when the goo suddenly snapped back into position, only now it was yellow. As Pan stepped back, two eyes opened on the front.

"That's better"

"Manny! Is that you?" 

"Yes I guess my brain was too spicy for that flower you tried to feed me to!"

Pan sheepishly looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Manny." Suddenly, her demeanor flipped. "Can I do anything to make up for it?"


End file.
